


Inappropriate Conduct

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [45]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Elves, Embarrassment, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Frottage, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Grinding, Groping, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Language, Mild Smut, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Soundwave cannot withstand Bombrush's hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush does what he can with what little he has to work with.  Soundwave doesn't appreciate it in any case.





	

 

"Oh, you feel it, don't you?"

 

"Since... hah-! Since when are you not aroused by something walking through this castle?"

 

Bombrush chuckled as he kissed her again, his hands gripping her ass while his body pressed her onto her desk.  He knew he had messed up all her paperwork and all, but he didn't care.  There was no other way he would be able to do what he wanted with stuff on the desk.

 

And he had no idea when he would be able to get to do this.  She was always in her armor that was impossible to remove or something fancy that he knew would get his ass kicked if he tried to have sex with her in some random corner.  But today, she was finally wearing a simple outfit.  A simple undershirt and leggings with a tunic.

 

It was a relaxing day for Soundwave.  And he intended to make it a damn good one for her.

 

"You should know by now that you shouldn't wear such things around me," he purred against her ear. "Especially since they're so easy to take off..."

 

"Do you think that about every outfit you see or just the ones I'm wearing?"

 

"But you look good no matter what you wear."

 

"Well, aren't you a smooth talker?"

 

"It's how I got you into my bed."

 

"No, you- *hiss*"

 

"Oh, you liked that, didn't you?" He grinded his crotch into her hot one.  "You like feeling this, don't you?  Do you remember it when it was inside you just last week?"

 

She slapped his arm, the best she could do with him hold her down and grinding against her.  Bombrush only replied with a chuckle before reaching a hand up to squeeze her bosom.

 

"If you missed it so much, I wouldn't mind giving you what you want."

 

"Like I need to spend the rest of my day sore and dirty from your perverted needs."

 

"Really?" He thrusted again, making the roll rub hard against her covered lowers, "You have needs too.  Why, how often is it that you come to me and beg me to fill you during the day?"

 

"Not as... mmm... often as you believe it to be."

 

"...Well, perhaps I do exaggerate a bit."

 

"A bit?  When you-" Her head hit the desk when his fingers clamped at the nipples under her tunic.

 

"So I may be the one to push you up behind a statue or curtain to have a good time, but you don't tell me to stop."

 

"You fucking...!  Pervert!"

 

"Now, now, I won't leave you too breathless for now."  He had pulled back a bit to put more power behind his hips pounding into hers, hot cloth rubbing against each other as hers grew damp from his actions.  "I only want to have a feel for now.  It's been how long since I last got to feel you up?"

 

"Too-!  P-Primus~!"

 

"Oh come on, Soundwave.  It's only a little bit of touching.  Just another min-"

 

He wasn't expecting her to seize up and shake, her body both stiff and lax against his as he heard a gasp followed by a moan.  And it took him a minute to realize what had just happened.

 

His face must have been split open by the size of the shit-eating grin he had on his face.

 

"Bombrush-!"

 

"...You liked that, didn't you?"

 

It was like her head had burst into flames by how red it turned at that moment.  Who knew that Soundwave would get off that hard just from grinding and feeling up her breasts?

 

And from her look of anger, embarrassment, and utter confusion, she knew what that meant.

 

Oh... he couldn't wait to use that information against her the next time he got her into his bed.

 

But for now, he thought as he leaned down to kiss her deep with a chuckle, he'd take pity on her.

 

Best to let her leave with some pride intact.  After all, the last time he had pushed a smidge too far, she left him blue balled for a month.

 

That was a little too long for him; he wanted to do this to her again soon.

 

END


End file.
